Fourth Of July
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Parrs have an Fourth Of July Barbacue Party Happy Fourth Of July!


Happy Fourth Of July!

It was the afternoon in the Parr house and they were getting ready for their Fourth Of July barbecue. They invited *deep breath* Winston Deavor, The Wannabe Supers, Edna Mode, Lucius and Honey Best, Rick Dicker, Tony and his family, Kari McKeen and her family, and Mirage.

That's a lot to take in when you say it all once. The family was wearing Fourth of July outfits for the occasion. Bob prepares the grill for the barbecue, Helen cleans the house, Violet brings out the snacks and drinks for the guests, and Dash is being a nuisance. After they finish preparing the house for the barbecue the doorbell rings.

When Bob opened the door he said "Hey everyone! Happy Fourth Of July!"

While everyone was walking in Helen was checking them in.

And Violet was looking for Tony and Kari. When the door closed she didn't see them. She was about to be all sad until someone tapped her shoulder. It was Kari and Tony.

"Kari! Tony! You came!" Violet said with excitement and then hug Tony and Kari."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Kari said.

"Plus we would be bored at home." Tony said.

"Violet and Tony, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Dash sang, getting a few laughs out of the others, a murderous glare from a blushing Violet, and a nervous grin from a blushing Tony."

DASH PARR, SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!!" Violet yelled before she ran at him.

"Uh-oh!!!!!!" Dash said before he ran into the living room, Violet chasing after him in rage.

"Now, kids, behave yourselves!!!!" Helen said."

If you don't stop it, you're not getting any of Mirage's cookies or Karen's cupcakes!!!!" Bob said.

This got the two siblings to stop on a dime.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Dad." they said.

(UltimateDisneyInfinityFan wrote this)

After they stop arguing the party gets started. The men start talking about their life and how the food is suppose to be cooked, the women are talking about how motherhood is tough but they love it. And the kids are well being kids. Violet was talking with Tony and Kari and Dash is playing with some of his friends.

"And we have Winston here to thank for that." Lucius said, patting Winston's back.

"Hey, it was no problem at all." Winston said.

"Hey, Bob, shouldn't you be cooking that medium-rare?" Tom (Helectrix) asked.

"Forget that! It should be well done." Gus (Reflux) said.

"No way!! I say it should be rare!!" Blitz (Krushauer) said.

"Hey, hey, calm down, everyone. Why not just cook a few each way?" Kari's dad asked.

"I agree." Rick said."So do I!!" Strig (Screech) said.

The other guys agreed with them.

"All right, it's settled then." Bob said as he continued to cook.

"I'll give you a hand, Mr. Parr." Tony's dad said as he grabbed a spatula. (UltimateDisneyInfinityFan also wrote this)

"So is that how you cook a burger Bob?" Mr. Rydinger said.

"Yep. It's a special recipe my father taught me." Bob said.

"He uses some kind of spice that makes it good." Lucius said being he knows everything about Bob.

"Lucius! Don't tell him everything!" Bob said.

With The Moms: "Aww who's this little cutie?" Mrs. Rydinger said.

"This is John Jackson Parr. Or Jack-Jack for short. He's a year old. Helen said

"He really is adorable. Does he talk?" Mrs. McKeen said.

"He can only say a few words like this." Helen said "Who's Mommy's little boy? You are. Yes you are." She said in a baby voice.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack said.

"Aww! So cute." Mrs. McKeen and Rydinger said.

After Mr. McKeen and Rydinger left Honey Best, Karen, Mirage, Brick,and Edna.

"Helen, how do you handle your children, especially knowing that the youngest has at least 17 different powers?" Honey asked."

Oh, it's tough, believe you me, but I love it more than fighting crime. How tough it is is so worth it." Helen answered.

"We hear you." Mirage said with a smile.

"Tis just like I told Robert, dahling. Done properly, parenting is a heroic act. Done properly." Edna said."

Well, no doubt can be had that you've definitely raised those children of yours the right way." Karen said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Incredible kids for an incredible mom." Connie (Brick) agreed.

(Once again UltimateDisneyInfinityFan wrote this)

With Tony, Kari, and Violet: "Your father and my father are really getting along." Tony said.

"Yeah. Ever since we met and we go over to your house they always talk to the end of the day." Violet said.

"Kinda like you two?" Kari said making them blush like a red tomato in the sunlight.

"Yeah. Jinx you owe me kiss." Violet and Tony said together.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kari said chanting over and over.

"When the fireworks happen then we'll kiss." Violet said.

With Dash and his friends: They were bored and they were hungry just waiting for the food because the dads were more interested in talking then cooking food for the party.

"This is the problem about cookouts." Jerry said.

"Yeah. They always talk instead of cooking. I need something in my stomach now." Dash said.

Then Mirage came over with a plate of cookies.

"Here you go. I notice you guys were hungry and I made some cookies." Mirage.

"Thanks Aunt Mirage." Dash said.

"Yeah your the best." James said.

"Oh it's nothing." Mirage said.

"Can you tell us a story? We have nothing to do." Dash said.

"Of course." Mirage said with a smile.

Then Karen came over to Violet, Tony, and Kari with cupcakes.

"Hey guys. I thought you guys would like some cupcakes I made." Karen said.

"Of course we would. Thanks Karen." Violet said.

After they took a bite out of the cupcakes Kari said "These cupcakes are terrific!"

"These are delicious Karen." Tony said.

Karen chuckled and said "It's my own recipe."

Then Edna came over to Winston to confront him.

"Oh hey Edna. What do you need?" Winston said with a smile.

"Galbaki? You hired Galbaki to design Elastigirl's supersuit! Explain yourself!" Edna said very furious.

"Listen your a busy woman and I needed someone to help me out." Winston said nervously.

"Oh pish posh dahling. I would always be allowed to design Elastigirl's supersuit. But Galbaki! No!"

Then Bob yelled out "Hey everyone! Foods Ready!"

Then everyone got up and got some food. While they were eating food it turned dark and fireflies came out and Violet said "Hey everyone look! Fireflies!"

Then everyone was in awe of fireworks. On landed on Jack-Jack and Helen said "My little firefly." and kissed his cheek.

After the food they were ready to light up the fireworks but they had to sing The Star-Spangled-Banner. Helen, Karen, Mirage,and Violet volunteer to sing.

**"The Star-Spangled-Banner"**

(Helen) O, say can you see

(Karen) By the dawn's early light

(Mirage) What so proudly we hailed

(Violet) At the twilight's last gleaming?

(Helen) Whose broad stripes and bright stars

(Karen) Through the perilous fight

(Mirage) O'er the ramparts we watched

(Violet) Were so gallantly streaming

(Helen) And the rocket's red glare

(Karen) The bombs bursting in air

(Mirage) Gave proof through the night

(Violet) That our flag was still there

(Everyone) Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave

Then everyone applauded, some people were crying. Bob, Lucius, Honey, Tony, Kari, Dash and Winston were crying.

"Alright everyone! Ready for fireworks?" Bob said.

Everyone cheered.

Alright! Start the countdown.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three..Two...One!!!" Everyone counted down.

Then the fireworks exploded in the air. "Ooooh. Aaah." Everyone said. Then Violet turned to Tony and gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted for seconds but it felt like years. Then Bob and Helen kissed too. Okay everyone at the party who was a couple were kissing.

"This is one Fourth of July we can't ever forget." Helen said.

"You said it honey." Bob said.

The End

Happy Fourth Of July Everyone!!** *light up fireworks and explod in the air***


End file.
